


One Last Cuddle

by JustJeanette



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Future Fic, M/M, NCIS Cuddle Challenge, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJeanette/pseuds/JustJeanette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: One Last Cuddle<br/>Author: JustJeanette<br/>Fandom: NCIS<br/>Category: Slice of life<br/>Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo<br/>Rating: FRT<br/>Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo share a bed.<br/>Feedback: Any way you want to send it :)<br/>Author Note: This was written for the NCIS Chat list challenge<br/>Gibbs+DiNozzo+1 bed=cuddles!</p><p>Warning: Tissue alert. . . Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Cuddle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tony looked up the stairs as he wandered past.  He smiled as he remembered a time when he'd have taken them, two at a time, just to get up to bed; now, he was a little slower now, and he didn't need to go upstairs to bed anymore, anyway.

 

The living room was sparsely furnished; a wall mounted LCD monitor, a small dining table, a chest of drawers with various medicine bottles neatly arranged, and the Bed.  The Bed, it deserved capital letters, was the latest in home care technology and large enough that you could have held a disco-party, back when disco was the thing, on it and still have room to spare.

 

"Hey, boss," Tony murmured as he stepped up to the right side of the Bed, "brought you coffee."

 

"Tired," was the reply from the mound of blankets.

 

"I know; getting old does that to a body." Tony smiled as he pulled back the covers and silently drooled at the vision beneath; still hard muscles, high and tight hair cut, and piercing blue eyes. "Here, drink this; it will perk you up a bit."

 

"Just want to sleep, Tony."

 

Tony smiled a little wistfully at that.  "Okay, coffee will keep.  Mind if I join you?"

 

"Thought you'd never ask," the reply was delivered in the same dry tone that had centered Tony during his long career at NCIS.

 

Tony placed the thermos of coffee on the chest of drawers before he moved around to the left side of the bed.  "My virtue, it's safe?" Tony teased as he eased his lanky frame in behind Gibbs.

 

"Your virtue's always safe with me, DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered in reply as settled back against Tony, allowing the taller man to cuddle up, nice and close.

 

"Sleep, Jethro, go to sleep."

 

It might have been ten minutes, it might have been ten hours, but Tony felt it as Leroy Jethro Gibbs breathed his last.  "On your six, boss," Tony cried as he willed his own heart to cease its labors so he could follow his Boss into eternity, "On your six, boss."

 

 


End file.
